My Lovely Maid
by youngwriter56
Summary: In the end of the 6th year, Hermione waited at King's Cross for hours. She was met by Draco Malfoy, and her questions were answered with horrible truths. Rated PG13. -Completed
1. Waiting

Welcome to my new story. Ask what happened to "Yet One Comes"? Yes, well, I'm thinking of how to end it. Well, I already know, but I'm taking a while trying to write it. You know, make it sound really reasonable, realistic, and good and everything. So, meanwhile, I couldn't wait to get started on a new cheesy one. Here goes- Enjoy.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
My Lovely Maid  
  
The end of the sixth year came to Hermione like a flash of lightning. When did the time go by like this? She came out of the train, content of the successful year. Sure, it was full of pain, and a bit of depression, but it came out so well. She looked around, and was surprised that her usually welcoming parents were not there.   
  
"Probably some conference." The past year, her parents had rarely written to her, and when they did, they described how busy they were by sending Hermione little notes that said something like 'Hope you're having a great time, Love Mom and Dad.' She waved goodbye to her forever best friends, and found a comfortable place near a cafe. Smelling the delicious smell of coffee, chocolate, and vanilla, she searched her baggy denim pant's pockets for some muggle money. Just her luck, she found a five dollar bill.   
  
"Hi, can I have a regular caramel frap to go?" (A/N: yum...)  
  
"Yes miss, that'll be $6.25." Hermione gaped at a man named Lucas behind the counter.  
  
"Are you serious? How can it be $6.25?"   
  
"Miss, aren't you watching the news? Something about economical problems or something, and they are raising the taxes up to 20%. Where've you been this whole time? It's all over the news!"  
  
"Oh, well, I was a bit busy... Well, then I guess-"  
  
"I guess I'll have to pay the $1.25, sir. Here you go." A hand from behind her added an extra dollar and a quarter on the counter. Hermione spun around.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're welcome. Sir, I'd like a tall Americano coffee please? Hey, Granger, you owe me. Come." He beckoned her to the only table left, a table for two.   
  
"ONE MEDIUM CARAMEL FRAP, ONE TALL AMERICANO COFFEE, YOU'RE ORDER IS HERE!" Malfoy looked back. "I'll get that."   
  
Malfoy walked over to the counter for the two cups of caffeinated drinks. 'Why is he doing this for me? He usually doesn't even dare to touch me. Now, he's buying me my coffee, and saving me seats?' She shrugged, and tugged at her plain dirt brown shirt. She caught a glimpse of her worn out black Etnies. She usually wasn't so unclean, and unorganized like this, but her parents hadn't sent any new clothes and bags over the breaks, so she was stuck with her old shoes, worn out black bag, and ratty baggy pants. 'What seriously happened to them?' she tought.  
  
"Here you go, Granger, they charged for straws and stuff, so now, you owe me $2.25."  
  
"Are you serious? They charge a dollar for a straw? What is wrong with this place?"  
  
"It's really the same everywhere else. In fact, this place is quite cheap. Why else would it be so crowded. Some people can't live without their coffee."  
  
Hermione studied him. "Why are you being nice to me? Is it to bug me later about how this mudblood self of mine couldn't even buy her own coffee? Because if it is, I really didn't know that they raised the taxes an stuff. And, I'll like you to get a life."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for seeing that you were just sitting there for an hour, staring at the people drinking and eating. I thought you were starving to death or something, and saw that you only had 5 dollars, so I just bought it for you."  
  
Hermione looked at him suspiciously. She may have been known to be the bookworm, but she had a thing with understanding people. Ron and Harry were a bit surprised to see that she knew so much about people. As she studied Malfoy, he began to feel a bit vulnerable.   
  
"What-is there something on my shirt?" He looked down at his perfectly spotless white shirt.   
  
"Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. God, Hermione hated that smirk. It was a childish, immature, cruel, and sneering smirk.   
  
"Why am I helping you? You know, for a bookworm, you're really not that smart. Didn't I tell you that already? Let's see, I saw you looking like you were dying of starvation, so out of my generosity, I decided to pay for the rest of your frap. When did Malfoy's become so kind like this? I don't know, maybe since Lucius was put into Azkaban. Since when did little Draco dislike his father? Since his father tried to blame the crappy shit that he did on me. Hey, I'm not a totally heartless guy. Plus, I was waiting in line for my coffee, and you were taking long wondering what happened to the cheap coffees. For your parents, you'll see them. Follow me. There's a reason why I asked for to-go." Malfoy stood up and began to walk out the door of the mini cafe.   
  
"Coming?"  
  
Hermione looked into his gray eyes. 'Maybe it was his plan to kill her. Maybe it was his plans to pester her about being a mudblood. Still, she could be stuck here forever, and so she decided to follow him.'  
  
And true, if she hadn't followed Malfoy into his black mustang, she would have been stuck there forever.   
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Peep the style and the kids checking for it  
  
The number one question is  
  
How could you ignore it  
  
We drop right back in the cut  
  
Over basement tracks  
  
With raps that got you backing this up like  
  
[Rewind that]  
  
We're just rolling with the rhythm  
  
Rise from the ashes of stylistic division  
  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living  
  
Not to be forgotten  
  
But still unforgiven  
  
But in the meantime there are those who wanna  
  
Talk this and that  
  
So I suppose it gets to a point feelings gotta get hurt  
  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt  
  
[It goes]  
  
Try to give you warning  
  
But everyone ignores me  
  
[Told you everything loud and clear]  
  
But nobody's listening  
  
Call to you so clearly  
  
But you don't want to hear me  
  
[Told you everything loud and clear]  
  
But nobody's listening  
  
I got a  
  
Heart full of pain  
  
Head full of stress  
  
Handful of anger  
  
Held in my chest  
  
And everything left is a waste of time  
  
I hate my rhymes  
  
[But hate everyone else's more]  
  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
  
Guessing that it's better  
  
I can't keep myself together  
  
Because all of this stress  
  
Gave me something to write on  
  
The pain gave me something  
  
I could set my sights on  
  
You never forget the blood sweat and tears  
  
The uphill struggle over years  
  
The fear and trash talking  
  
And the people it was to  
  
And the people that started it  
  
Just like you  
  
I got a  
  
Heart full of pain  
  
Head full of stress  
  
Handful of anger  
  
Held in my chest  
  
Uphill struggle  
  
Blood, sweat and tears  
  
Nothing to gain  
  
Everything to fear  
  
Once the song ended, Hermione asked, "Since when do you Linkin Park? Aren't they a muggle band?"   
  
"Yeah, I got this during Muggle Studies this year. We had this assignment to find a muggle song that fit you best, and I came across this."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Why' d you take Muggle Studies? You despise them!"  
  
Draco looked out the window. "I-I was failing everything else. I mean, I'm usually not like that, but I had my mind on different things at the time of midterms."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What sorts of things were you talking about?"  
  
"Er-girl trouble..."  
  
Then, Hermione remembered Parvarti and Lavender whispering about problems between Draco and Pansy. "Oh-Pansy huh. You know, people thought you were some man whore, you know, just sticking with Pansy because she was great in bed. I mean, they say stuff about you, pretty nasty stuff too. I really wanted to believe it, but, I just figured there's got to be a better reason why you decided that you liked her. I mean-"  
  
"Shut up, Granger, you're not making it any better."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."She bit her lips. Malfoy smirked. She was so funny. So easily fooled, gullible, and clumsy. He thought that he enjoyed it the more he was around her. She made him smile.   
  
"Oh, well, you know the song, the lyrics, you do know what they mean right?"  
  
"Ch, hey, I may not be as smart as you, but I do know english okay?"  
  
"No! It's just that the lyrics are really sad, and, you always seem so happy, you know, strutting around the school, bragging about your money. You always seem satisfied. I really never saw the sad and depressed side of you-"  
  
"Stop trying to fix things Granger. Everyone's sad. Do you think I enjoy acting snobbish 24/7? Getting glares, people talking about me, cursing at me... It's not a fun life to live. This song is how I feel every second of my damned life."  
  
Granger bit her lips again. "I'm sorry to hear that. To tell you the truth, I've been sort of sad this year too. Well, mostly worried."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
  
"Well, I haven't received a decent letter from my parents since ages ago, and they usually send me new clothes when they get the chance, you know, because I wear mine out. I mean, my parents know that I wear my clothes a lot, and I'm sitting around in them until midnight doing homework. But this year, I got nothing, and all I got for Christmas was a pair of socks. I'm just wondering what might have happened. I mean, not to sound bratty or anything, buy they are dentists and both of them receive quite a lot of money, and I just can't see them not being able to afford just at least a new book bag."  
  
Malfoy glanced at her. That described that plain and worn out clothes that the perfect Hermione Granger was wearing. Her hair was messily put up buy a dirty rubber band, her simple brown shirt that was obviously a bit small for her, and baggy old jeans that looked like they belonged to Potter or even Weasley. The black in her Etnies was fading away. 'If only she knew..." He felt sorry for her. He felt sorry for her for what she was going to find out. He changed his mind.   
  
"Tell you what Granger. You have money right? At least at home?"  
  
Puzzled, she responded, "Yeah-I've been saving up."  
  
He took a sharp U-turn and Hermione felt like she could have fallen out of the car.   
  
"Where the bloody hell are you taking me?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
Her question was answered the second Malfoy parked his little black mustang convertable.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "THE MALL?"  
  
He smirked."Yes, our lovable mudblood, the mall."   
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Malfoy watched Granger run into every shop, looking at every piece of clothing on every single rack. She put tube tops, turtlenecks, short-sleeves, tank tops, and every type of shirt against herself. She must have tried on a hundred clothes. She bought cropped pants, baggy pants, baggy jeans, tight jeans, capris, shorts, mini skirts, mini skorts, skirts, flounce skirts, and even dresses. She bought tank tops, spaghetti straps, halter tops, short sleeves, long sleeves, turtlenecks, sweaters, sweats, jumpers, jackets, coats, and even ski jackets. When she left the doors of the mall, she was carrying 5 packed bags in each hand, and had given Draco some of her bags to carry as well. Even though Malfoy did feel bad giving her the chance to buy all these clothes, his spirits lifted when he saw the cheek ripping smile of hers.   
  
He was a bit surprised by his actions. Usually, even talking with her was a nice thing that he had done for her, but he had just bought her coffee, given her a ride, and a shopping spree, and clothes. However, he knew that her good spirits will fall when she would find out the reason of her parent's absentness. He took pity on her, as he drove her home. He parked in the driveway of his grand, and humongous mansion.   
  
"I'm glad you're happy, but I know that you won't stay that way for long, Granger. Welcome to the house that you will be in for the summer."   
  
She looked at the fancy writing above the gold trimmed garage door.   
  
THE MALFOY PLACE. She had the most confused look on her face. The look that she gave Draco asked a thousand questions.   
  
With a bit of a small, sad smirk, he explained to her by saying, "Let's go in, my maid."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ah, done. Please review, so I could decide if I should even write the rest of it.  
  
Don't worry, I'm going back to my old story.   
  
Love you lots.   
  
-and that song was by Linkin Park if you didn't read carefully what Hermione told him after. 


	2. Narcissa Malfoy

Wowzers, I never expected so much loving reviews. Thank you to:  
  
**Emma Laraliean, Pigwidgeon188, Lady Zymergy, zuvalupa, Faith, Trust, and Pixie D, TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive, spykigurl, Linggoddess, Pure Sunshine, Farfalla1, RavenclawRegina, serindarkwolf19  
**  
Hey, that's probably everyone.  
  
Thanks, and here's chapter 2.  
  
yea, er...i got rather a lot of comments about my currency stuff, and all I gotta say to that is that I'm terribly sorry, and I might change a lil on the dollars to pounds, but problem is, I don't have any knowledge of currency whatsoever, and I don't love my fanfics enough to look it up. And I did get a comment about how it would be hard for Hermione's parents to lose their job, and if there is a national economical breakdown, the state will provide them with stuff. Well, to the person who wrote that, I'm really sorry about that too, and I didn't know about that at all. Obviously, the only countries I've been in is the U.S and Korea, and I wouldn't know about that. So I beg all of you, PLEASE IGNORE MY MISTAKES WITH CURRENCY AND FACTUAL INCORRECTNESS, AND ENJOY THE STORY ITSELF.   
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
_With a bit of a small, sad smirk, he explained to her by saying, "Let's go in, my maid."  
_  
Draco watched, with a slight frown, Hermione's puzzled eyes turn into 360 degree circles. "What did you just call me Malfoy?" She would have been fine with other 'M' words, like 'Mione, muggleborn, or mudblood', but, had he just called her a maid?  
  
Hermione's head became heavy with thoughts. 'How did I become a maid? This is absurd. It can't be. Maybe it's a new word for mudblood. No, why is he frowning then, he would be sneering.' Suddenly, she felt dizzy. Everything became blurry, and before she fell into darkness, she saw Draco running up to her. She fell.  
  
"No!!!" Draco saw her puzzled countenance, then her swaying body. He ran up to her and caught her before she reached the cold, concrete ground of Draco's driveway.   
  
"Granger? Granger? Granger! Wake up! Can't you hear me? Granger! Argh, HERMIONE!" He said her name for the first time. "Hermione. Hermione. Hermione." He repeated. Not only to try to wake her up, but to just feel her name in his mouth. He was lost a moment with saying her name. Then, he woke up as well. "Screw that."  
  
He picked her up and carried her inside the manor. She was as light as a feather, and he had no problem carrying her up the stairs to her small bedroom. It was the smallest room in the house, being almost half the size as Draco's room. He laid her down on the red and gray sheets on her fluffy, almost feather bed. He took off her close-to-falling-apart shoes, and put it on a wooden shelf across the bed. He looked back at Hermione's delicate face. She was pale, and was so deep in her total blackout. As much as he liked watching her sleep peacefully, he knew that she would awake to have her questions answered with a nightmare.   
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Draco!! Are you back yet? Do you have Hermione?" Narcissa's high voice rung throughout the whole place.   
  
"Yes mother, she just passed out when I told her that she was to be my maid."  
  
"Oh, Draco. Remember our deal though? If you do not treat her like you would treat your friends, she won't be your maid any longer? You remember right? The poor girl's got enough to deal with now, and to be your maid makes it ten times worse."  
  
"Well, thanks mother for your faith in me." Draco mumbled.   
  
"It's alright, dear. Any time. Oh, dear, I need to see her." She climbed the spiral staircase to Hermione's new room.   
  
"Hermione dear, wake up. Hermione? Hermione-" Narcissa shook her shoulders gently.  
  
"Mother, she's resting. Let her cool for a while before telling her." Draco said in an urgent whisper.   
  
"No, sweetie, I have to be leaving in just 30 minutes. You know, my plane to France? Then, I won't be able to tell her for more than a week. I have got to wake her up. Hermione! Please, just wake up for 30 minutes!" She shook Hermione's shoulders more harshly.  
  
Her chocolate eyes began to blink open.   
  
"Wha-" She said, sitting up.   
  
"Hello dear. I'm sorry to wake you up like this, but I have to tell you about your parents."  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy? Golly, could you tell me why I'm here? As Draco's-"  
  
"Maid. I know. See, when the Dark Lord came to power, Dumbledore had a conference for parents about it. You know, keeping your house safe and etc. That's where I met your parents, dear."  
  
"My parents? You knew them?"  
  
"Yes. We became quite good friends. And I took pity on you for being a muggle, but such a brilliant and bright witch. I knew that my Draco would tease you very much, but seeing how smart you and your parents were, I realized that blood makes no difference. I mean, to tell you the truth, I had also been forced to believe that muggle born withes and wizards were horrible, but I saw that we were all the same."  
  
"Oh. Well, that is a very great discovery, Mrs. Malfoy, yes, and true, many wizards and witches are still racist to this day."   
  
"Exactly, and so I told your parents that I thought it was a horrible thing, and that they could trust me. And indeed, they did. When they wrote their will, they left me to take care of you."  
  
"Wait-their, their will? No, they can't be."  
  
"Wait darling. Just, let me finish." Narcissa continued.  
  
"The taxes rose, oh, so much. Even though your parents had been dentists for a while, their costumers began to, well, rebel, and soon, your parents lost their jobs. But of course, the state provided them with food and provisions to survive. However, their old friends, Nick and Sarah, was it? They were in need of money, and stole almost all of your parent's bank account. When the found out about this, they came to me, quite betrayed, I tell you, and asked for a few thousand pounds. That's what I did, because, well, they were my first, and most trusting friends. They never break a promise."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Nick and Sarah? They were like my parent's best friends! Oh, I feel so bad for them. So my parents became almost bankrupt, so they had to ask for money? Is that why they couldn't afford to get me clothes and bags for Christmas and break?"  
  
"Probably. They had to use the money sparingly. They ate 2 meals a day, and moved to a small one room apartment. They eventually ended up using my money, but then, something horrible happened."  
  
"Oh no." Hermione eyes began to water. Draco couldn't look at her. This was just too sad. He looked out the window.  
  
"The dark lord was impatient. He was thirsty to kill, but Harry just too hard to kill. He wanted to kill something right then. So one night, he went into a muggle village and killed every single muggle family, from old grandparents who couldn't walk to newborn babies, still feeding on their mother's milk. However, your parents decided that they just had to see you before they died. They pleaded with the dark lord and said that you were a witch at Hogwarts. Still, you know that the dark lord takes no pity. But your determined parents, gosh, they were so brave." a waterfall of tears began to stream down her face. "They not only cared about your health, but about their promise to pay me back. While your father tried to fight the lord with his hands, your mother quickly wrote their last letter to you, and she sent it to me. Here."  
  
Narcissa handed her a piece of paper, a bit damaged, but writing clearly visible.   
  
_To our daughter Hermione.   
  
Hermione, it must be so hard for you to understand, but we are doing this for you. The past six years, we have been proud of you beyond imaginable. First, you get into Hogwarts, then, you rise to be a star, getting to be a prefect, and do so well in school. However, you know how we are so against borrowing money from others, right? Well, when the taxes rose, and we were having a bit of a difficult time, but we managed everything out. However, our costumers demanded that our prices were too high, but we couldn't lower it. So, they told our managers and such, and after a long battle, one of the costumers rose and began speaking in this great, persuading voice, and persuaded the judge that our clinic should close down. It was horrible, and so unexpected. I know it's unreasonable for our clinic to close down because we refused to lower the prices, but that was what happened. We were surviving with the State's help, but the state couldn't help us when we were bankrupt by our best friends. You remember Nick and Sarah right? It turns out that they stole most of our money and ran away. We went to Narcissa for help and she was kind enough to spare us a few thousand pounds. We have been so thankful to Narcissa, and without her, we would not be here to write this letter, even though it is a bit difficult to write this. Without her help, we would not even been able to keep in touch with you, even though it wasn't that much. We know that you may not be in the same condition as you were, but the best we can give you is love. Narcissa will take care of you, but please, make sure you pay her back. We owe her for letting us be as close to you as possible. We love you so much, Hermione. We love you more than anything in the world, and to write this letter to you is the hardest thing we have done, for it would be hard to say goodbye, yet, we must.   
  
We will see you in the skies, and you will always have our blessing. We are not completely gone, sweetie. We are in your heart, brain, and body. We will always be watching you and making sure that your life is full of good promises and happiness. Please do this for us, Hermione. It's our last favor. Live a wonderful life Hermione, That's all we ask of you.  
  
We love you everlastingly, you know that. -Love Mom and Dad.  
_  
Hermione's pale face was covered with tears. She would never see her parents anymore. She was too young, no, her parents were too young. She reread the letter. **Yes, she will be happy. For her parents. And she will pay Narcissa back for helping her parents.** But-  
  
"M-Mrs. Mal-Malfoy? I-I was won-wondering wh-why D-Draco ca-called me a-a m-m-maid." She stuttered between her sobs and hiccups.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, see, once they wrote this letter to you, they wrote a note to me, telling me to let you pay me back. I would have refused, but there was one problem."  
  
"Wha-what was th-that?"  
  
"They said that letting you pay me off will be the only way that they will be able to feel like they are near you. They said that it would make them feel much better. They insisted that you will be honored to work for me. So, I have decided to ask you. Hermione, darling, do you want to work for us?"  
  
She looked up into Narcissa's teary red eyes. Her eyes were kind, and full of trust. She looked at Draco. He didn't dare even look at her.   
  
'Well, I will be given food to eat, and a place to sleep. I can't do that anywhere else, can I?'  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. Please let me pay you off for what my par-parents couldn't."  
  
"Oh!" She embraced Hermione into a caring, motherly hug. "You are truly an angel that they described. Still, I can't bear to have you work for me, so I let you work for Draco. He would be a little easier to take care of, seeing that he's a bit of a neat freak already, and that I he better treat you like his older sister." She said, smiling weakly. Hermione grinned sadly too. 'Well, this surely is a caring place to stay. I hope that I won't regret this. No, take that back. I KNOW I won't regret this.'  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Well, kids, I have to take my plane, and Hermione, take it easy. You can start whenever you feel that you can. Here's my phone number incase Draco's being too obnoxious."   
  
Hermione chuckled. "Well, I'm sure this will come into a lot of use. Thank you."  
  
Narcissa smiled at this angelic girl. "No, thank you. Now, Draco, you better treat her well. While I'm gone, you do the dishes, and make the food, understand?"  
  
Draco had a 'not-fair' look on his face. He mumbled in response.   
  
"Well, I better be rushing now, goodbye, take care!" And she hurried off, waving at the two teenagers waving back. 'Yes, this was a terrific arrangement. Hermione's such a dear." Narcissa thought as she looked back at the two teenagers talking, as they entered the house.   
  
"So, M-" Draco started.  
  
"DON'T call me that. you can call me muggle, or mudblood, or anything, but please, I'm not ready to be called maid. Hell, I haven't even started." Hermione stopped him.   
  
"Oh, but who said I was going to say 'MAID?' What's with calling you Mione? Potter and Weasley do. Mione Maid. Oh, not bad."  
  
"Oh, stop being such a-a-a slug! You disgust me."  
  
"Oh?" He opened the door. "Oh, well, after you, my maid."  
  
Hermione's face flushed with anger. "I told you not to call me that!"  
  
He had a sarcastic 'sorry' face. "Oops, my bad." And he received a look from Draco.  
  
"Well, my lovely Mione, let's take a tour of the place, shall we?"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"-And this is your room. You already know that, aren't I correct?"  
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
"And, I know, you aren't starting, but incase you do, let me show you your uniform." He opened her wooden closet and took out an outfit.  
  
"My uniform? I have a uniform?" she asked, regretting a bit that she chose to work for this git.   
  
"Yes. Did you expect to work for me in draggy clothes such as those?" he said, pointing at her gray, black, and worn out clothes.   
  
"Well, we did just go on a shopping spree. And, oh, my god," she gasped as Draco held up a hanger.   
  
"There is no way in HELL I am EVER going to wear that."   
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Alright, so I made a totally different reason why Hermione's parents became bankrupt. I hope that's okay.   
  
By the way, I wanted to say this earlier, but I'm getting on my plane back home, from Korea, and I won't be updating today, for sure, and not for a long time because my annoying cousin will be tagging along. I might make a new chapter while she's there, but mostly when she leaves, because I basically have a whole week after. I'm really sorry about that too, especially to **Emma Laralien**, but you have my word that I'll try my best to write a third chapter. Right now, all I want to say is:  
  
**I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS SO MUCH, AND I'LL NEVER FORGET HOW LOVING AND CARING MY REVIEWERS WERE FOR ME.**


	3. Home

For all you're sakes, I told my mom I'll stay home instead of go shopping. While they are gone, and my cousin is off her Barbie dressup games, I'm updating. That's how much I love you, sacrificing the time when I can shop. Don't you feel so special???  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO __

_There is no way in hell I am ever going to wear that.  
  
_"Actually, I think there is a way in hell you will." Draco smirked.  
  
"It's...It shows too much of my skin!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong with that? And you do know, people has gotta show SOME skin while they are still alive."  
  
"Well, not that!" She pointed to the black off-shoulder mini flounce dress, and a white halter apron. The whole dress was way too short for her. (A/N: Hehe, yes, Pure Sunshine, my variation on a French maid outfit.) "Aren't maids supposed to wear comfortable clothes?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Not my maids!" he said proudly. "And, er, you would find the rest of it quite, well, comfortable." He pointed to the black net stockings and high platform boots. "See? Quite fashionable, I would say. And you do need to wear a short skirt or dress in your life sometime, I mean, you aren't planning on dying, wearing the crap the on you right now, are you?"  
  
"No! Well, well, I wasn't planning on dying wearing the crap you just showed me!" she shot back.  
  
"Hey, Maid, watch what you tell your master." He smirked.  
  
"Oho, well, let's hear you say that again yes?" She pulled out the piece of paper with Narcissa's phone number. Draco gaped. The nerve!  
  
"Oh no, you are not calling my mother."  
  
"Oh, yes, I sure am." She blackmailed him.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Then I am NOT wearing that."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No! Why do you want me to wear it so much, Malfoy?"  
  
Tints of red rose up on Draco's pale face. "Because, because, well, you seem to have a nice body"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione woke up in the morning. She looked over at the clock next to her bed. 11:00 AM. She groaned. When she opened her eyes, she saw that this was not her room.  
  
"This, place, where is this?" She took the red sheets off herself, and slipped her feet into blue fuzzy slippers. She went outside, and down the stairs.  
  
"I have a feeling that my dream was not quite a dream." She thought.  
  
She went into the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. She took out an egg, apple, and orange juice; she made herself a fried egg, and settled herself in a high chair.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy-head, had a nice sleep?" An all-too-familiar voice broke the peaceful silence. She turned her head.  
  
She was met by a sweaty, half naked Draco. His bronze chest reflected off the blazing sunlight. Beads of perspiration outlined his toned abs and mighty six-pack. He looked unbearable. 'Thank GOD my dream was true.' She thought.  
  
"What were YOU doing?" She asked.  
  
"Housework." She laughed. She couldn't imagine him pulling weeds, washing cars, doing dishes.  
  
"Yeah, hey, Malfoy? Can you take me to my house? I need to get packed and stuff."  
  
"Are you sure you know where it is? You-do know that they moved right?"  
  
She frowned. "Yes, but I also happen to know that they left my stuff at home while they just took their stuff and left. So if you can excuse me, let me get ready. Er, I'm hoping you can get ready too, unless you can totally trust me with your convertible."  
  
Draco had a look of horror. He doesn't even let his mother use his car. "Fine."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
_Sometimes I  
  
Need to remember just to breathe  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Need you to stay away from me  
  
Sometimes I'm  
  
In disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I  
  
Need you to go Sometimes I  
  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
  
Sometimes I  
  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
  
Sometimes I'm  
  
In Disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I  
  
Need to be alone Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
[Just give me myself back and]  
  
Don't Stay I don't need you anymore  
  
I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day  
  
Of you wasting me away With no apologies_

"Whoa, what's your excuse for having another Linkin Park?" Hemione asked.

"I don't know, I guess the CD I burned accidentally did two?"

"I don't believe that. I think you fell in LOVE with Linkin Park. Right? Right?"

Draco glared at her. "Well, their songs really describe me. Like, this song, it may describe my feelings for, for, well, promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes."

"Pansy. I hate her. I never liked her. It's just, when I told her to bugger off, she went and spread rumors that SHE dumped me, when it was just vise versa. I just used her in the beginning I guess."

"Oh. So you really weren't depressed about her? That's what I heard..."

"Of course that's what you heard, that's what everyone heard!" he said fiercely.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He breathed. "Nah, it's just, I can't believe that bitch would do something that desperate. You know she just did it for her. To save her precious reputation."

"You know, Malfoy, that sounds like something I would have seen you do. Save your reputation. That's all you ever do."  
  
"Well, some people don't know the real me, do they?" She was shocked at his softness. She looked out the window. "Right here, Malfoy. That's my house." She pointed to a large estate. They could have easily said it was the biggest house on the block.

"Where-Where is my car?" Hermione asked, when they got out. She ran up to the front door and opened it with one of the gazillion keys she had.

"What's up with the keys, Granger?"

"A key to every room of the house. I brought them just incase." She opened the door and entered. The house was a mess. There were no sofas, T.V, or lamp. The tables and chairs were broken or flipped over. Draco looked at Hermione sadly. She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"It's okay, Granger. I'm sure they didn't touch your room." She dropped her keys and just sat there crying. He picked up the key to her bedroom and walked up the stairs.

When he opened her door, he was taken back at what he saw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whew. Sorry about the pretty short chapter. Compared to the other two. I figured out a way to keep writing. I tell her I'm doing homework! Yes! And I'm not really lying because, well, it IS homework that you guys gave me. Hehe, well, the problem is, 10 minutes later, she will come jumping on me and asking if I'm done.

But you know I'll try.


	4. Past Love

Wow. I got 38 reviews, and I think I'm like the happiest person on Earth. I love you guys so much, that I decided to make a new chapter every second I'm free, which is: early morning, when my cousin is sleeping or reading, when my sister is reading, and late at night. Alright, let's see chapter 4, shall we?  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_When he opened her door, he was taken back at what he saw._

First, Draco saw a mess. There was no bed, papers were strewn all over the floor, and the room could have been easily mistaken for a dementor's home. Then, the most surprising thing in the unbearable room was his once love.  
  
"P-Pansy? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" A humped figure lay beside the wall. Long, greasy blond hair flicked back, and a pale, tired face stared into Draco's cold eyes.  
  
"D-Draco? Sw-Sweetie, h-have yo-you come t-to s-save me?"  
  
"What are you doing at Granger's home?" he asked directly.  
  
"Wh-why, w-what would I-I d-do here?" Not making anything better, she jumped up and nearly strangled Draco, trying to smother him with kisses and hugs.  
  
"I-I knew y-you really loved m-me Draco..."  
  
"No! Get off me! Do you remember why we even broke up? You cheated about me. Then, your reputation was too precious for you, and you lied that you dumped me. I realized that you have been using me for popularity and power. How dare you even think of TOUCHING me after what you did to me? And, what the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"I-I didn't mean t-to Draco, dear. And, I-I ran a-away from h-home b- because of y-you."  
  
"I can't believe I actually had feelings for you. You know how torn up I was when I saw you nearly killing Goyle of your nonstop sucking and biting and... Well, Pansy, it nearly killed me. And I could never forgive you for that."  
  
"D-Draco! No! I-I actually ran a-away to find y-you. I-I re-really liked y- you too."  
  
"And that was the past Pansy. You liked me. I loved you. You don't like me. I don't like you. I can't trust you for anything you have done, Pansy. You have lost my faith. Why would you come running away to Granger's? Why would you want to find me if you don't even give a crap about me?"  
  
Pansy dropped onto her knees. "I-I didn't r-realize that th-this was the G- G-Granger's... Please, forgive me Draco. Last year, I j-just wanted to show the g-girls h-how sweet you were. Really, please Draco, remember all the great times we had. You know we were meant to be."  
  
"No! I-I can't believe you!" Draco threw Pansy's arm away from him. "Don't- Don't do this to me, Pansy. I, I promised myself I would never trust you."  
  
"Th-then I would be better off dead than away from you!" She screamed and ran to the window. She thrust open the sliding glass, and put half her shivering body out into the darkening night.  
  
"I did love you Draco, I really did." As she put her foot on the window ledge, Draco began to put his foot ahead of him.  
  
"Pansy, what-what are you doing?"  
  
"I can't stand to be separated from you."  
  
"Pansy, no!" He reached out his had and grabbed hers. She shook violently.  
  
"Let me go! I don't want to live in a world without you. I want to live beside you every second of every minute of every day."  
  
"Pansy, are you bloody crazy?"  
  
"Yes! I'm crazy in love with you, Draco!"  
  
With the force of his hands, he pushed with all his strength, and led her back down onto the stained carpet. Pansy accepted his warm embrace.  
  
"Please, Draco, don't say something like that to me again."  
  
Draco sighed in response. He just held her in his arms, wondering how long it would be until he would regret this.  
  
His answer came when the teary eyed Granger came into the room.  
  
"Mal- Oh, my, god." Draco turned around quickly.  
  
"Uh, H-Hey! Granger!"  
  
"What are you doing here, mudblood?" Pansy asked in a completely different voice then the one she spoke with when she was with Draco. Hermione shot a sad look at her.  
  
Weakly, she managed, "I th-think that's a question for me to ask you."  
  
"Uh, Granger? Is-Is there something you need?"  
  
She looked at Draco. She thought he had changed. She thought he had different feelings. She sighed.  
  
"Yes." Giving Pansy a weak, evil look, she walked stiffly to her remaining closet. When she opened it, there was nothing except dead moths, dust, and a small note.  
  
_When God closes a door, somewhere, he opens a window.  
_  
Immediately, she looked at the wide open window in her room, and broke down once more in front of her greatest enemy.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The car ride back was silent and long. All Granger was able to find was 11 pounds, (A/N: is that a lot? No idea.) 4 galleons, 2 shirts, and a pair of pants. Draco spent the whole ride listening to the soft sobbing in his back seat. He had never felt this bad for a person, especialy, a muggle.  
  
"Uh, Granger? We're here." He was relieved to get out of the miserable car.  
  
She dragged her tiny bag that held her possessions, like a small child carrying his blankie. She trudged along into the door of the grand mansion. She immediately went up the stairs to her small room, and stayed there for her usual mourning process. This time however, she was bothered by a knocking on her door.  
  
"Well, Granger, I give you all my sympathy. I hope you feel better soon. You know, Granger, you do look so much better when you smile, and I hope I see that soon." He gave an enthusiastic smile and left her alone with a batch of bread and a large carton of juice.  
  
Hermione managed out a small grin.  
  
"See, Hermione, isn't that much better?"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"...And Hermione, she's doing well?" Narcissa's warm voice spoke on the hot phone.  
  
(A/N: Okay, so couple people read it when it ended there, but I looked on the site, and realized it was WAY to short. So those who read it short, please, read more.)  
  
"Uh, yeah. A bit distressed, I tell yah, but I think she'll be okay." He managed out between the chews of the salty Cheetos.  
  
"Oh, well, you are treating her well I believe?"  
  
"Sure. I'm leaving her alone for a bit, dropping in once in a while to feed her.  
  
"Good boy, now remember, she has my phone number."  
  
"Yes, I know, you think I wouldn't?"  
  
"Well..." He was distracted by a doorbell.  
  
"Well, mom, hope you are okay. I gotta go. Have fun." and he clicked the "disconnect" button on the cordless. "Coming!"  
  
Pansy stood at the door.  
  
"H-hey Pansy." Without a smile, Pansy barged in.  
  
"You don't mind right?" She asked, formally.  
  
"Well, a bit, I was about to make some dinner." He started.  
  
"Huh, why don't you let your mudblood MAID do that?" She asked.  
  
"When did you find out? How..." He hadn't told her, and Granger definitely hadn't either. Gosh, he was so dead. Especially since Granger was right upstairs.  
  
"Well, you know she is a bit, well, depressed and stuff, and well, I don't want to interfere..." he just hoped that Parkinson was still as stupid as she was.  
  
"I'm not as stupid as you think, Draco." Whoops. "She's a mudblood. The filthy little know-it-all that we have enjoyed pestering for ages. Now, you are cooking her dinner, and covering up for her. Is something wrong here? Are you planning something without me?" she was nearly screaming.  
  
He couldn't say anything at the truth in her words.  
  
"Soon, I bet you'll be on the roof, yelling that you love this brat. You love me, remember that Draco. Or, shall I begin to tell the school about your crush on the mudblood?" She took a pebble off a fancy ceramic vase and threw it at a glass sculpture.  
  
"No! It's just, I've been good to her because she has mother's number, and mother said that she won't be my maid if I'm not good. I don't WANT to be good to her."  
  
Pansy looked briefly at the staircase and smirked. "Good, that sounds so much more like you." She grabbed Draco's hair and pulled him over. "And I liked that most about you, my dear." She nearly bruised his lips with hers as she crashed into him. Months ago, he would have been heaven, but for some odd reason, he didn't like this at all. He almost fell on his knees and thanked God when she moved her head out of his way, smiled, and left.  
  
When the door closed, he shivered slightly, and turning around, he was met by a teary Hermione. Uh-oh.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sigh, sorry for the crappy and still pretty short chapter. Now, I still have to promise you a better and longer one soon...  
  
Fine. I promise a better one soon... I guess. Right now, PLEASE let me take a break.

Love you guys!!


	5. Discovering Pansy

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Especially very kind reviewers, who review so warmly and sweetly no matter now bad my chapters were. So this chapter is dedicated to those people who really make my day. You know who you are. I won't be writing this if it weren't for you guys. Thank you!!!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"How much of that did you hear?"  
  
Anger took over her countenance. "E-Enough to realize what a git you are." She shot back.  
  
"No, Granger, it's not what I really meant. I just said it because, well, Pansy was all threatening me and stuff. I really didn't MEAN most of that... I mean... Oh, shit, you aren't going to believe me, are you?"  
  
"No. And...Don't expect me to. I'm leaving, and I'm taking your car." She stormed out of the house, grabbing his keys from the hanger on the way.  
  
"No! Anything but the car!" His car was his piece of gold. It was his most prized possession, and it was sacred to him. He followed her outside.  
  
"Look. What do I have to do to make this up to you? Please, I'll get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness, just please, don't take my car!!!"  
  
She eyed him. "You would seriously get down on your knees before a muggle, a mudblood, your maid? You would do that? I don't think so. If you're too scared to lose your reputation about some stupid rumor, you would definitely be more scared to lose your reputation about a truth."  
  
He was defeated. "Fine. Anything. Just not the car."  
  
Hermione touched the car gently. Malfoy cringed.  
  
She smirked evilly. "And you think I'll forgive you for what you just told Pansy?" She took her fist and pounded on Draco's precious mustang. 4 small, but visible dents appeared on the side of the newly washed convertible. "I think that didn't even make us CLOSE to even, Master Malfoy." She folded her hands over her chest, and watched Draco crawl to his car and sob uncontrollably over the dents. "Oh, my baby." He began to murmur.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered that the evil mudblood was viewing this, and cursed at her.  
  
"You, you, you evil mudblood car-wrecker! You want to have it like this? Fine! Let the games begin! I will make sure until I am lowered into my grave that you will pay back for this!!!"  
  
"Oh, I just can't wait." She strutted over back into the house, leaving a very angry Draco outside.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Brinnnnng Brinnnnng  
  
"Yes, Narcissa Malfoy speaking?"  
  
"Hello? Mrs. Malfoy? I have a question."  
  
"Oh, Hermione dear, are you feeling alright?" She asked in a motherly voice.  
  
"Yes. I'm finding my stay here very comfortable, except for one thing."  
  
"Yes, and what is that?"  
  
"I'm finding that I need transportation, and Draco won't let me a foot away from his car." She added, giving herself points.  
  
"Oh, dear, he's starting his car-obsession, isn't he. He's like that. Heck, he won't even let me wash his car for him. Well, let's see. I think I'll be gone for a while, so maybe you can use my car? Or even better, we'll give you Draco's old one. It's almost brand new; Draco must have used it just a couple of times. Yes, you can just have his old one."  
  
"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much! And I suspect he would have the keys?"  
  
"Of course, of course. If he lost them, there are spare ones in the 3rd kitchen drawer." She told the happy Hermione.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Narcissa couldn't help, but to grin. What a bright girl that Mark and Reta had. "Nothing, dear, it was really, truly nothing."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Hermione dressed especially nice. She usually didn't like showy clothes, but this occasion was worth it. She shifted through the shopping bags, and nearly suffocated herself, trying to fit into the white, tight tube top, and treated her with comfortable, loose, white, see through jersey. Tying the end of the jersey, she struggled into tight, light blue jeans. She spent time with the remaining ounce of the spray she had used for the Yule ball. 'Come on, work with me here.' She jumbled her toes into white platform flip flops, and enormous, gold, hoop earings. 'I am never doing this again.'  
  
She shuffled down into the garage where she saw a Ferrari and a Honda. She guessed the car was the Honda. She opened the garage and caught a glimpse of Draco hovering all over the dents. She smirked. 'Change of plans?'  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, what's wrong?"  
  
He pierced her with a dagger in his eyes. "Oh, lovely mudblood, you know bloody hell what is wrong."  
  
She smirked. This was so fun. She realized the reason why Draco did this. It was quite entertaining. She caught him eyeing her up and down.  
  
"What's the reason for your dress up, Mudblood? Going to see your boyfriends?"  
  
She groaned. Out of everything he pestered her about, that was the worst. She found Ron and Harry quite boring, and a bit mean. Especially Ron. He found every chance to make fun of her love of reading. They were both clueless and emotionless, and she found them like 2 blokes sometimes. Still, they were her friends, and she couldn't do anything about that.  
  
"Don't expect me to dress up often. I just want to make an appearance to Harry and Ron that I'm not some depressed girl, and I'm okay. Otherwise, they'll weigh me down with their fake sympathetic laments."  
  
"Oh, so you get dressed in slutty clothes and expensive hair spray?"  
  
She gaped. That prat. "No, I am not dressed slutty, or as much as your girlfriend, Pansy, who I must say, is obviously using you. And for your information, I was using the last bit of the spray because it was expensive and today was the expiration date. So move your ass and your stupid ass car or I'll run both of you over."  
  
He cursed under his breath, got into the car and drove it out. In fact, he didn't bother to go back. She then took her Honda and realized something.  
  
She had no idea how to get to the Burrow.  
  
"Shit." She raced after her enemy. "I need something to get his attention." She said to herself. "Shit. Now, I'm talking to myself." She glanced around the car. Her eyes caught the CD player. "Yes! Linkin Park! He must have a copy in here...Oh, just hope to God..."  
  
When this began  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
I was confused  
  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
  
Inside of me  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
And the fault is my own I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]  
  
It's gone]  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I Belong And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
I was confused  
  
Looking everywhere/Only to fin that it's  
  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
So what am I  
  
What do I have but negativity  
  
'Cause I can't justify the  
  
Way everyone is looking at me  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
The fault is my own I will never know  
  
Myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel  
  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be  
  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
  
And I will break away  
  
I'll find myself today I want to heal  
  
I want to feel like I'm  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
"Yes!" Hermione began to blast the music. Little did she know that this was Draco's favorite song. And it definately distracted him from his driving, making him look up into his reer view mirror to see his maid chasing him with his old Honda.  
  
"Damn, Mudblood, what the bloody hell did you think you were doing?" He exclaimed when she pulled up behind him at a rest stop.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"I am not helping you, you filthy..."  
  
"Maid. I know. Just, I know your father had a map of all the ministry member's homes. You know, to bribe them." She just had to add that in.  
  
"You never miss out on a chance to insult me, do you? About my family?"  
  
Hermione looked at him with disbelief. "Out of all the people who can say that, I can't believe that you did. You are the one who is dissing Harry, Ron, and my family, and you go bitching about how we make fun of you?"  
  
"Yes. You have no right to insult my family."  
  
"And you do?" She challenged. 'Hah, Mr. Malfoy. Slide yourself out of that. You slimeball.' She thought.  
  
But Draco didn't care to answer. He was too busy looking across the street at a nearly deserted Mc Donalds. 'What was it that made Mr. Malfoy fail to respond?' She strained her neck to see. A sudden grabbing tore her away. He was gripping Hermione's bare arm with such force, she could see hints of white on his fingers. He threw her into the passenger seat, and without thinking about the cars that came zooming in, he tore away into the childish red building that was in front of them.  
  
When she got close, she saw what Draco saw. Pansy. She was dressed extra slutty that day, exposing nearly 75% of her fat and disgusting skin. She was practically groping Goyle, leaving blood-red hickies on his neck and face. Hermione felt herself going blind at the disturbing sight ahead of her. She looked at Draco. His expression was unreadable, but she could see anger, pain, and betrayal. He grabbed Hermione's slender wrist and pulled her out of the car. He walked over to Goyle and smacked him with his guts.  
  
"Draco! What are you doing? Stop it! Don't do this, Draco." Pansy's high shrieking voice rang through Hermione's weakening ears.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Threatened Goyle, then turned to Pansy.  
  
"I want to break up with you. I absolutely cannot trust you. Go burn in hell, see if I care. Go kill suicide, I'll gladly bury you. But don't lay a finger on me. Yeah? You said I could trust you, and I made the total mistake to actually do. You'll cheat on me? Yeah? I'll cheat on you. Just watch me."  
  
He grabbed his maid and kissed her with power and anger. Hermione felt nothing but Draco's smooth lips and Pansy's long killer nails. She was fighting for herself. 'I am not going to help Draco, but then, I'm hating this bitch for nearly tearing my skin apart.' She got vicious at the game and took her hands, beginning to grab his hair. At first, it was for the sake of getting back at Pansy, but then, it turned to grips of pain. Pansy began attacking her furiously. Hermione's eyes popped open. 'I have got to stop this.' She gave a final yank of Draco's hair, which lessened his grip enormously, and turned to slap Pansy with all of her anger and whipped out her wand. Time froze.  
  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on me, Pansy Parkinson, or I will blast your finger off." The cowardly Pansy hovered closer to Goyle.  
  
"And make sure you get your fat ass out of Draco and my face." She took her turn to pull Draco into the car and threw him the keys. He obeyed her. She could have sworn she saw him give a quick bow. She would have laughed if she wasn't scratched up. He drove her quickly back home.  
  
He sat for a moment in the car, taking in the recent events. He sighed. "Thanks, Granger, I owe you. Sadly, but I'll have to."  
  
She closed her eyes. Her former immaculate clothes were covered with dirt and slight traces of light blood. Her hard worked hair was in the worst case ever. He bit his lips with fear.  
  
"Er, can I ask you something?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"When did you start having such an attitude?"  
  
She blinked a few times and said softly, "I guess that's how I am when I'm really really angry. I'm never usually like that, but, I guess it's the 7 years of stress and my parents dying; I'm not used to everything piling up on me, and I just lost it. It's just one of those times."  
  
"And, Granger?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You are an awful good at pretending."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
I hate that ending, but I'm so tired right now, I don't feel like typing anymore. And, all the typos I'm making is making me mad. Anyway, I didn't like that chapter either. Maybe I just don't like any chapters I make. I'm not a very self confident person, obviously. Oh well, I don't care if I don't like it, I just care if my reviewers like it.  
  
With Love  
  
Your one and only Youngwriter. 


	6. Cutting the Cabbage

Wow. I haven't been on for ages. I decided to try to write a chapter before I go off to camp. I want to thank every reviewer, especially the ones who were so nice and everything. It made me feel really good. And no, I would never not complete this.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Hey, Draco. I'm out!" Hermione yelled at the front door.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" He asked, stumbling down the stairs.  
  
"To meet my friends. Or, in your case, my BOYFRIENDS." She imitated him.  
  
Draco stopped. "You know, Granger, I am not some sort of idiotic bastard that everyone now believes I am, thanks to your BOYFRIENDS." He shot back, imitating the imitating Hermione.  
  
"Hah! Well, you deserved it!" She stuck out her tongue and closed the front door into his face, which caused an "Ow! That..." from the poor dude.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Hello? Anyone ho-ome..." Hermione's voice sang through the empty-looking Burrow.  
  
Peace. Quiet. Tranquility. Then, a storm of footsteps.  
  
"My, my, it's Mione!!" As 3 kids trampled down the broken stairs, they ranted Hermione's least favorite greeting. First was Ron, then Harry, and finally, Ginny.  
  
"You guys, I told you that I hated that."  
  
"Whatever. What's happening chica?" Ginny asked coolly.  
  
"Oh, I'm absolutely hopeless." She sat down. She explained her story. Although her friends were a bit of an agitation sometimes, she loved them for being an incredible audience. They wept at the saddest part, they laughed at the hilarious bits, and patted her back in the end of the tale.  
  
"We're really sorry, hottie. I can't believe something like this happened to you." Ginny said warmly.  
  
"Yeah, Mione, we're really sorry. And even with your parents, well, passing away, you have to be a maid of Malfoy's. I feel so sorry for you. You out of all the people, deserve so much more."  
  
She grinned. "Thanks guys."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, if Malfoy gives you any crap, just tell us." Ron said, cracking his knuckles without a sound.  
  
"Er, I'll make sure I'll do that... Thanks, Ron." She knew that she could probably beat Draco up better than Ron could, but she didn't want to ruin the feeling.  
  
"So, I came to you guys for some entertainment. Tell me EVERYTHING." Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny got there first. "Dean told me that Seamus and Lavender broke up because Lavender saw Seamus looking at Pavarti. But Lavender's not mad at Pavarti because, well, it wasn't her fault. So Seamus got..." And the master gossiper whispered ferociously to Hermione. While the two blokes simply rolled their eyes and talked about the new Firebolt Extreme. Time went by, and soon, it was dark. Hermione noticed something.  
  
"Hey guys, where's everyone? Are you guys the only ones here?"  
  
"Nah, they're all at Grimmauld. We convinced them that we were responsible and that we weren't even needed anyway. They gave in. Hey, did you hear? Percy's finally got his noggin' straightened. He came back to us, apologizing forever. We still won't let him in the Order though. I mean, he could, but not after what he had done already."  
  
"Seriously? Oh, well, that's a relief. Hey, I better get going, or Draco won't make me dinner."  
  
Time froze for a second. "D-D-Dr-Dr-Dr-a-c-co? You call that git Draco?" Ron cried.  
  
"I mean, er, Malfoy." Hermione tried to cover up. She had accidentally let slip his name. 'You and your forgetfulness.'  
  
She received a look as she slipped through the door. For the first time, she actually felt...Relieved that she was out of there.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Channel 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 14, 15, 16 17, 18 had nothing on. What was wrong with this world? Draco glanced at the most expensive object in the house. The 100% gold clock. Everything was gold. The numbers, the backround, a white gold, every millimeter of designs, everything about it was gold. It was 8:00. Where the hell was his Granger? 'No, I mean my maid.' He lazily got up and began to make some salad.  
  
"Oh, Shit!" he dropped the kitchen knife on his finger. He was dead glad that it had only cut the very tip of it, but still, he was in agony. He had been cutting the lettuce. Dark red blood gushed out of the small, but painful scrape. He felt tears in his eyes. 'Okay, Draco, be a big boy now. Come on, grow up. Okay. Breath in, out, in, out... That's it..." Then, tears gushed out of his eyes, imitating his cut. He squeezed his finger. At the wrong moment, his Granger walked in.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Hermione nearly doubled over laughing. She had just walked into Draco crying his sick head off. She saw a deep red droplets on his fingers, and realized that he had cut himself. Stifling a giggle, she asked, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Bad, ow, shit, hurts, cabbage, knife, bandaid, help, now!"  
  
She found that she could begin to laugh as she tried to find the first aid kit through her childish giggling and teary eyes. She stumbled on her goal. She gripped the red handle and covered her mouth with her free hand.  
  
"Sit down, child. This may sting a bit." She wiped alcohol on his laceration and swiftly put a hot pink band aid on over it. "There. I'll cook. You sit like a good little boy." Draco didn't have enough power to glare at her, and instead obeyed her, making her laugh even harder. 'This is not fair.'  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"You know, it's a wonder that I cooked twice as much as you do, and I don't have a neon band aid on me." Hermione exclaimed over their spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, and soup. She received a weak glare from the other side.  
  
"Not funny, Granger. You're not funny."  
  
She laughed. "But you are."  
  
"Hmph." He was sick of her tormenting. Oh why did she choose to come at one of my moments?  
  
The doorbell rang. Hermione excused herself. Draco shrugged her off until he heard,  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy! Draco! Your mother's back!" Stunned, Draco twirled around to meet his unexpected mother.  
  
"Mom! You're back! I thought you were coming in a month!"  
  
"Oh, business ended early. And-Draco, what is that ridiculous thing on your finger?" She pointed to his hot pink bandage. Soon, his cheeks were the same color. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Granger fall in hysteria. She was dying laughing.  
  
"Nothing, mother. I-I got hurt."  
  
"Well, you never told me you took interest in neon band aids..." Narcissa chuckled. "Oh, Hermione dear, Draco's been alright to you?"  
  
Hermione's chocolate eyes sparkled. "Splendid, Mrs. Malfoy. Insisted that I not do my duties for a while." She said, and as Narcissa turned back around, Hermione pointed to the slight bruise on the wrist from Draco pulling her the other day.  
  
'God, blackmail. She's using her bruise to get away from her work.' He hated her.  
  
"Draco, is that true? Why, how utterly sweet of you. Well, I'm a bit tired, so I'll be going to bed early. Good night kids."  
  
In angelic voices, both raging teenagers replied, "Good night!"  
  
When the door of the master bedroom closed completely, Malfoy was the first to speak.  
  
"That is totally unlike a Gryffindor, Mudblood."  
  
"Oh, that hurt. Look, I'm crying." She began to mock Draco's little cry in agony, his hop in pain.

"That's not cool, Granger. I will get you for this."  
  
"Yea? Try me!" She protested pushing her face toward him in a mock-threatening way. "Yea? Want a piece of me?" She laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Granger!" This was it. He'd had enough. He was more powerful then her; she was only a mere Mudblood. He could get back at her.  
  
"Let's try this, Granger. I want to make a bet."  
  
Hermione's eye's flashed with joy.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Haha, I left you hanging. Don't worry. I'll make it up for you guys. Don't you agree this chapter was a bit...Cheesy? Plotless? No meaning? I think so too. So depending on your reviews, I will fix it. Keep reading, I might decide to go on if I get hateful reviews. Blah!  
  
Toodles  
  
One and only Younwriter.


	7. The Bet

Oh. I got bored.

Yay! See? Sporty Girl agreed with me, and my chapter was corny and lame, and pointless. So, thank you. I sort of had nothing to write, and that was seriously a rough draft. I made it up as I typed. To tell you the truth, that's how I write every chapter. Blah. Now, the reason my chapters suck is very obvious, isn't it?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tasty. What is it?" Hermione asked.

This wasn't the response that Draco expected. He still needed to think of one. A very good one. He wanted to laugh at her face.

"Well, er, do you agree you will do this?" His stalling was crystal clear.

"Of course. Bets are fun. I've never lost."

He began to feel uncomfortable. It was not as easy as he expected. He listed the possible subjects. 'Books, homework, Weasel, Potty...' His thoughts stopped. 'Weasley and Potter!' He could use them.

"Tell the honest truth, Granger, did you ever like Weasley or Potter? Like, a crush?" he asked. Her eyes were thoughtful.

"Actually, no. In first year, I did think that Harry was really great and stuff, but surprisingly, I never liked them. Like as in girl-boy like." Hermione had really gone deep into this, but to her surprise found that she had only liked them as friends.

"Then here's the bet." Draco shook nervously. He felt as if his life depended on this. "I bet you that... Either Weasley OR Potter will ask you out by the end of this week."

"Hm...what's the offer?"

"If you win, and they don't ask you by this week, then you won't have to wear the uniform when you start work." He remembered her face when she saw it. Of course she would agree. "And if I win, you start being my maid the following day, IN the uniform."

She bit her lips. 'You know, for a selfish worm, he certainly is quite smart with this stuff.' But she told herself that she was a master with bets, and that she would easily win this one.

"Fine."

"Deal. Let's shake on it."

They shook hands, and their bet had sprung into action.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Hermione got ready for the Burrow. She took out a pair of dirty, baggy jeans and an ugly black shirt. She frizzed out her hair to make it even puffier and slipped on her old etnies. 'They will never ask me out in these clothes.' She got sneaked into the kitchen, but sadly, was met by her competitor.

"Where you going in those rags? So ready to be a maid?"

"No, I'm-er, going to go... Somewhere! Yes! I'm going somewhere."

He eyed her. "You are going to go visit your little friends, are you? Well, think you can get away that easily?" He sprinted up the stairs and ran into his mother's room. She heard voices, then footsteps. She tried to make a run for it, but was too late.

"Hermione, where are you going...in those clothes?" Narcissa called out.

She stopped and made a face before spinning around. "W-Well, I-I was going...s-somewhere..." She tried.

Narcissa gave a stern look. "Rule number 2, Hermione. Anyone who lives in this place must dress properly where ever they are going. I may not be as snobby as Lucius, but I do want to put a neat impression. Please Hermione, Draco told me that he had bought you some clothes, so please change into something more, well, nice."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." She said as she trudged back up the spiral staircase. As she paseed Draco, he muttered, "I'm not that bad at this game too, Granger."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She put on her plain jeans and a plain, clean, plaid collar shirt. She slipped into her new white vans. She grumbled curses at Draco. 'Oh, so you want to play it like this, huh.' She got a nod of approval from Narcissa as she walked down the stairs. She decided to go the dustier way though.

"Um, Mrs. Black? You see, when I went to my friend's house yesterday, I found that it took over an hour to get there. And, I just don't think I'm up to that journey, so do you mind if I ask you if I can use the floo powder?"

"Well, I guess, but you must promise to use it only for this purpose, okay?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed, as she was a foot away from the fireplace.

"Wait!" A loud cry stopped her. Draco came strutting in.

"We cannot let this princess get all dirty from the fireplace, can we? I mean, we haven't used this for ages, and mind me, she would get extremely sooty and dirty." He swept out his wand and in a swift move, the fireplace was immaculate. Hermione felt like beating the pulp out of him.

"Have a nice time, my lovely maid" He sang as he waved her off innocently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she arrived at the fireplace of the Burrow, she cursed at the fact that her clothes were still very clean.

"Hey guys." She mumbled.

"Oh, hey hey hey, Hermi-one!" They exclaimed.

"You guys, I'm not in the mood." She said roughly. She slumped on the old Weasley couch.

"What's wrong? Is it Malfoy?"

"Yes! He is getting on my nerves!"

"Oh yea, he is pretty hot isn't he. Got himself on Witch Weekly for Number 1 Hottest Son." Ginny sighed. "You know, I've been thinking, and other than the fact that he is a complete moron, he is extremely gorgeous, and you are so lucky to live with him. Girls would pay to be where you are."

The 3 teenagers gaped at the child.

"Ginny, shut up." They said at the same time.

She just shrugged and went on. "The way his blue gray eyes scans the tables, his platinum blond hair, his muscular body..." She gave a dreamy sigh. "Just between you and me, even if he could be some sort of an idiot, he is one of the hottest guys in this school, no offense Ron. I mean, even though he had done tons of girls in bed..."

"Ginny! We don't need to hear that!" Ron warned.

She glared at her brother. "Well, I was, as a friend would do, trying to make her feel better, but no, I guess it just got my brother jealous." With fire and rage, she stormed upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Harry wondered.

"Huh. Probably PMSing." Ron thought.

"Uh...Ron? NO." Hermione thought, 'Before they ask me out, I'm going to kill myself. These are the last two I would ever dream of dating. Mom and Dad won't..." Thinking that her Mom and Dad weren't there, she began to weep.

Harry gave her a puzzled look.

"What, is she PMSing too?"

This made Hermione cry harder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Hermione got ready to go back to the burrow. Although she was deeply against it, she knew that the little blondie wouldn't let her out of it.

"I'm leaving." She cried out from the fireplace.

A topless Draco walked out and grinned. He took his two fingers and made wild hand movements indicating his eyes and hers. "I'm watching you." He whispered. He gave an evil wave and she was gone.

God, did she hate this guy.

"Oh, hi Hermione." Ron and Harry were in a deeply involed in their game of Wizard's Chess.

"Hi." She added plainly.

"Ginny's upstairs." Harry said. Ron kicked Harry's foot.

"Ow! Dude Ron, what was that for?" he whispered ferociously.

"She can't go, remember my plan?" Glancing at the puzzled girl, Ron muttered to Harry.

"What-oh, Oh! Right. Right. Er, hey Hermione, why don't you take a seat?" Harry aked. Ron rolled his eyes.

She was about to take her seat on a small couch when Harry suddenly jumped up and screamed, "Not there! Not there!" He pushed her up and sat her down where his butt marks were. "Er, I need to go, er, potty?" Harry practically asked Ron before rushing upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

Ron blushed furiously. "Well, Hermione, well, I can't seem to hold it off any longer. Hermione, I know..."

'Oh, shit. Oh, no. He's going to ask me out! I've GOT to get out of here. Shit. I'm going to lose this bet.' She glanced around the room.

"Hermione, Do you..."

"Oh! Look at the time; I've got to get going. Time's ticking, bye!" She jumped up and got ready to leave when Ron leapt up and grabbed her. "Hermione, will you go out with me?"

Just then, emerald flames erupted in the Weasley's fireplace.

"Well, well, looks like I've won, little Hermione." Draco's cold slithering voice made this situation even worse. "Nice try, Weasel. But I doubt that your little crush would say yes." He gave her a look. "Coming, my maid?"

'Don't lose it, Hermione. Hold yourself together. You're strong. Don't break down in front of your best friend, who just admitted that he liked me, and your worst enemy. Don't, come on, think happy thoughts. Breath in, out, in out...' Hermione preached to herself. She ran into the fire furiously and floo-ed herself back to the Malfoy's. She collapsed on the expensive carpet and bawled herself out.

She never noticed Draco coming back right beside her and mentally tranquilizing her.

"Granger, it's okay. Don't worry. You'll look great with the uniform."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the sun reached its peak, Hermione Granger stretched her arms out for the brand new day. Sadly, but without a complaint, she opened her closet door and took out an all-too-familiar clothes hanger. She made a face as she took out the plastic covering. She began with the net stockings. She went on to her black mini flounce dress. She groaned in self pity as she looked down at her legs. She tied her apron and slipped on her platform boots. She looked at her reflection on the mirror.

"I absolutely hate my life."

"Me too. You know, we actually have a lot in common. Even though you are a mudblood and I'm pure." The most hated voice just started off her day worse.

She sneered at him and replied in a mocking sweet voice, "Draco dear, we were made for each other."

He laughed. "You haven't dusted a single piece of furniture yet, and I already like the way you work, Granger."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm SO sleepy. I'm going to camp tomorrow! Wish me luck!

Good night

Youngwriter.


	8. a Letter

Back from camp and absolutely **exhausted**. I got some sleep though, so I'm A-OK. Haha. So I want to thank all of you for really making me feel so special. I never expected so much lurve... I just want to tell everyone that you guys just make my day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy. I'm in a bad mood already. Who wouldn't, if they had to work for you."

"Watch your attitude, young maid. I might assign you a very disturbing task."

She sneered at him, causing him to flash his notorious smirk. "I might not be as evil as you think, Granger."

"Oh, is that so?" she challenged.

"Yep." He replied nonchalantly, holding out a MP3 player. "All yours."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I know I may be young but I've got feelings too  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
So let me go and just listen  
  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?  
Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club"  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
I know I may come off quiet  
I may come off shy  
But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy  
What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there  
  
I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
To another time and place  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
Leaving behind my name and age  
Like that. You like that?  
Yeah. Now watch me  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
To another time and place  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
Leaving behind my name and age  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it_

_Track one. _She glared at Draco sitting on the opposite stool. The first song she heard was Britney Spear's "I'm a Slave 4 you." A pathetic joke.

"You're not funny, Malfoy. Not funny at all."

"Really? I thought it was pretty amusing." He managed through his pancakes. "Oh, by the way, you're welcome."

"What? For this little piece of crap? I'm supposed to thank you?" Expecting to see a glint of teasing in Malfoy's eyes, she found the nerve to even look at him. All she saw was a vague swirl of gray. She saw unhappiness.

"Malfoy?"

"So, you don't want it? I thought you might want some company. I spent my whole month's allowance on this." He muttered, turned swiftly and ran back up the staircase.

Hermione silently banged her head on the counter. 'Ah, you dumbass.' She thought to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(_It starts with)  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried  
so hard  
  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Humming to one of her favorite songs, she vacuumed Malfoy's room. His room was a bit neater than she expected, but still messy enough for work. Clothes of the day before was strewn before his bed and his drawer was sprinkled with water from his shower. His windows were covered with particles of something she didn't want to know. She turned off the vacuum and immediately became just her breathing and her Linkin Park. She entered his bathroom for a rag. 'Oh, you won't find a rag in the Malfoy mansion.' After wetting the towel, she left to clean the window, catching a glimpse of his Gillette razor. 'Haha, a shaver, I see."

_**Bam!**_

Her thoughts were disturbed with a crashing at the window.

"Pig!" Hermione hurried to let Ron's little owl in. Pig began to squeel. "Sh! Malfoy might still be in here. He'll throw you out if you don't be quiet." She took the piece of parchment from Ron.

_Hermione._

_I'm so sorry about what happened. I just really like you. Please give me a chance. Whatever you don't like about me, I can change that. I want to be there for you 24/7. Please, at least come back. Tell me what it is. I'll listen._

_Love,_

_Ron._

She felt her waffles coming up. "I am going to be sick." She muttered, collapsing onto Malfoy's extra soft bed. Caught up in the cushion of the mattress and the silk of his comforters, she felt her eyes gaining weight.

"Hey Granger, have you seen my deode..." Draco stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hermione on his bed. 'Holy.' Walking over, he saw that she was holding a parchment.

He read it once.

He read it twice.

He read it three times and laughed.

Minutes later, green flames flared in Ronald Weasley's worn out fireplace.

'Behold your biggest surprise this summer, Weasel.'

However, Draco's eyes met something he was not interested in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(A/N: **THIS** close to ending it right here but I realized this chapter had no plot and stuff. You're welcome!!!)

Sunlight bore into Hermione's chocolate eyes. 'Wake up.' When her eyes opened, she first saw silver silk. Then she saw the time. What she didn't see was that Ron's letter was gone.

She sprung up. 12:46. she had 14 minutes to finish cleaning Draco's room and prepare him a lunch. She quickly pushed his clothes under his bed and taped some white paper on his window. She ran downstairs and took out the bread. Hard. Frozen. 'Microwave, where's the microwave? Ah, stupid, they don't have one.' She hastily threw the bread back into the freezer. 'I am so dead.' She froze. A grin formed from her strawberry lips.

"Take out." She said out loud. So proud of her discovery of take out, she gave herself a pat on the back.

"Retard." A cold harsh voice appeared in the fireplace.

She grinned, reconizing Draco's voice. Her 'master' was home. "What would you do if I couldn't get something done?" Hermione asked

"Fire you."

"You can't. You know that." She reminded him.

The corner of his lips turned slightly up. "I would tell you what I just saw at your boyfriend's house." He said, throwing Ron's letter on the counter.

Hermione's eyes grew large.

"YOU MORON!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And I'll write more later. I have lots of time. I know this chapter had like no meaning and it was like **THE MOST BORINGEST** chapter ever, and I'm really really sorry, but I'll promise a very juicy one. (Aw, now I have to think of something juicy.) Tell you what, how about** this time** when you comment, you **give me very good ideas** for the next chapter! **Or else, there will be no next chapter!**

Toodles!

Youngwriter.


	9. A day with the Enemy

Hey guys, I didn't get as many ideas as I hoped, but, I got a few. Oh well, it is MY story so I guess I'll have to write most of it. But thanks for the people who did give their thoughts, and I'll be using them. Yup. I'm thinking just a few more chapters until I finish it off. Thanks everyone who commented. You guys are like the nicest people I know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_"You MORON!"_

With fury, her shaking had managed to stride across his pale face.

"How DARE you go around, probing in my business. You have NOTHING to do with this. I knew you were a stupid evil slug, but I can't believe you would do something like this."

Draco woke up from her infamous slap. He should tell her what he saw. Change her mind about Ron and even himself.

"Granger..."

"You are OVER. I will NEVER trust you again. No, actually, Malfoy, I NEVER DID. Lose it. You are totally over. Just watch." Her face became red and her eyes black.

"Granger..."

"Why are you doing this to me? Is it because I'm a mudblood? Is it because Harry and Ron are my friends? Is it because I get good grades? Is it because I'm your maid?" Tears jumped into her eyes.

"Granger! Stop! Give me a chance to tell you what happened! Just listen to me! Please!"

Her watery eyes attempted to glare at him. It just made the tears drop

"What did you see? Huh? What was it? Did you see Harry snogging Cho like mad? Did you see Ron actually studying? What was it huh? What was it that made you go there?"

A slender hand came flying at him. Out of reflexes, he caught this one.

"Hermione. I saw Cho Chang on your boyfriend's lap as Pothead paid him a wager. They bet on you. They bet that Ron would successfully scare you away. They were planning against you. That's what I saw. That's what made me such an asshole. Are you happy? Satisfied?" he threw her hand back at her.

She gave him a mixed response. Her eyes were full of curiosity, anger, and regret. She felt a waterfall of her salty tears against her flushed cheeks. Her friends. She began showering Draco with small, childish punches. Her frail body was unable to hurt him at all. "I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Her hits slowed down and with one pathetic punch, she collapsed in tears into Draco's sturdy chest.

Looking down, Draco hesitated. He would usually not even let her hit him like that, but to cry on him was too much for him. He considered pushing her away, but one look on her distraught, burning head, he let her stay as he held her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The maid suit went back into the closet. She was never wearing that again. Hermione held the MP3 player and thought for a moment that she should give this back. But she kept it.

_Knock knock._

She opened her door and Draco stood there in a plain white shirt and long baggy jeans. "Um, well, mom went to work early today, and I don't feel like cooking, and I'm sure you don't so if you aren't busy, I was thinking we get something to eat."

"I guess. Put less work on your house elves." She gave a faint smile, and threw on a light jacket over her Paul Frank shirt. She grabbed her purse from the small hook. "I'll drive."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, where do you have in mind?"

Draco was speechless. He held on dearly to his seatbelt. She was driving at least 80 KM per hour. (A/N: I'm not sure if that's fast or slow... Please tell me!!)

"Hermione...Slow down. Please! I beg you! You'll crash my car!" Even worse he was sitting in the passenger seat on his Mustang.

"Don't worry. Hey, how about... That place!" She pointed to a small neighborhood café.

"How about not?" Draco took the wheel from her hand and stopped at the side. "We are switching. Come on, get out." Hermione protested. "Come on, please?" Draco pleaded. "I'll take you to this really nice place." She stayed glued onto the chair.

Draco sighed "You can drive back home." That put a smile on her face as they switched roles.

A few minutes later, they parked at a parking lot. Hermione's cherry lips parted as she gaped at the restaurant before her.

"We're eating here?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione straightened out her shirt and jeans as she walked into the 5 star restaurant. Sparkling chandeliers hung from the high ceiling and the tables were draped with lacy cloth.

"Wow. This place looks...wow." Crookshanks had her tongue.

"How many?" the waitress asked with a frown as she scanned these 2 very casual kids. Jeans and a plain shirt what a way to enter this place.

"Uh, 2?"

"Follow me."

The 2 teenagers followed this blond waitress to a window side table for two. "Here are your menus, our special for today is shrimp fettuccini. Would you like any drinks?"

"Uh, well, I'll take lemonade." Hermione said. Draco looked up, "Yeah, me too."

When the waitress walked off, Hermione whispered furiously to him. "Draco! Dude, all this stuff costs a fortune! What? 20 pounds for a bowl of soup? You've GOT to be kidding."

Draco chuckled. "What kind of Slytherin do you think I am?"

Hermione couldn't help but sneer at him. "Do you want me to order the shrimp fettuccini then? It is only 35 pounds."

Draco's eyes grew big. He calculated. He got 20 pounds ever 2 weeks, and for one plate of some stupid pasta, he was going to spend almost a whole month's worth of allowance.

"Just kidding." And he ordered a soup and garlic bread.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That was the most smallest lunch I have ever had." Hermione groaned jokingly. Really, it was the most amazing soup and incredible bread.

"Yeah, that's true, but you've got to admit, this place is one of the best in London."

"Hm... Still. Hey. Show me a movie. I've been dying to see the 3rd Lord of the Rings." Hermione said, as she noted a movie theater across the street.

Draco hesitated. "Actually..." He was cut off by Hermione's unbearable puppy face, and the fact that she turned and ran to the other side of the street.

'Stupid Mudblood doesn't give me a chance to talk.' He said to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco felt that this was the biggest waste of money he had ever spent. First, he bought expensive food from an overpricing restaurant, and spent most of the movie with Hermione covering her face with disgust or finding comport in Draco's arm. Now, his arm was sore, his stomach hungry, and his wallet empty.

The only good thing was the Hermione was feeling 10 times better.

"You know Draco, you know what would make my day?"

"What?"

"Watching a sunset."

He stared at her. "You're mental."

She looked at the sky. "Maybe I am."

She walked thoughtlessly to a vista point. Draco ran to catch up. "Are-Are you okay?" She was acting so odd. She seemed like one of those poets who ended up in the mental ward.

"Yes. Draco, I'm cold." She began shivering, despite the fact that it was a windless day.

"Um..." Draco managed. She sat on a bench. He sat with her, afraid that she'll do something.

"I wish..." Hermione started. "I wish that someone would actually care about me. In this world. I have no friends, no family, and no life. I wish...I wish I had someone to cry on, someone who will hold me..." she closed her eyes. "I feel so tired."

'Is she sick?' he wondered. She was acting as if she was dying in an old drama. He got more terrified when she began to lean on his shoulder.

"Can you be my friend?" Hermione asked, barely audible.

"I guess I'll have to be." He said weakly. Maybe he should take her to the hospital, but he didn't dare move.

And the two of them sat on a bench, as the sun set behind the mountains.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Awww... Sniff...So you're probably wondering **whatever happened to Hermione** to make her start acting like this.

You'll find out!!!

Toodles 

Youngwriter


	10. Unexpectations

Hey guys, guess what? (Chicken butt...) Um... Yeah, I'm sort of sick, and I also have school the day after tomorrow. So, er... Don't be expecting me to update my story often now. And plus, I'm getting ready to finish it. So, yeah... OH and I just want to answer those of you guys, who complained how mean Ron and Harry became, and I have to agree but, I also want to give you my reasons.

1. This is a fanfic. I can do what I want, even something totally unrealistic like... I don't know... So, I'm sorry if I sound really mean, but it's sort of what I felt like doing.

2. Yeah, I know they're really mean, and maybe that would never happen, because like one person said, "they've been through thick and thin and you can't imaging them ever doing something like that to her," but you know, I sort of need them being like that or else I'll have to think of a way for Harry and Ron to forgive her without making it so cliché. Yeah. So I know that Harry and Ron would never do that sort of thing, but please just let me go on this. It also adds the DRAMA to it and stuff, you know? Yeah!

So, please forgive me guys. I would totally appreciate it. Thanks guys, I hope this chapter satisfies your hunger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hermione?"

Draco didn't mind her light head on his broad shoulders but it was getting dark and his car was waiting for him.

"Hermione?"

'Why am I being like this to her? I shouldn't. It's wrong. I'm acting like some total goofball going all goo-goo-ga-ga over some girl.'

"Hermione." This one came out a bit more sternly.

'What's wrong with her? Is she sick? Is it serious?' Remembering one of his mother's first aid lectures, the first thing to do to check if they were sick, was to feel one's forehead.

Hot. Burning. Ardent. Calescent. Feverish.

"Hermione!"

"Huh?" Her chocolaty eyes peered open a centimeter to reveal a misty swirl replacing the usual sparkle. They were dark. They showed great agony.

"Get up, Hermione. We should go home now."

"I'm tired."

"Hermione. You can rest in the house."

"No. I like it here."

He looked at her hard. "Let's go." She slumped back onto the bench. He only had one thing in mind. "Hermione." He released a great sigh. Quickly stretching out his muscles, he gave out a bit of a groan as he carried her 2 blocks to his patient car. Her head was still very hot and now excreting beads of sweat. As he sank into the driver seat, he was only glad of one thing. She had forgotten that he promised her a chance to drive his sweet car.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He laid her gently on the couch, and the first thing he did was contact the family healer.

"This is Healer Mochair. May I help you?"

"Hey, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, hello sir. How are you?"

"Fine, except I've got this girl who has a high fever and has been acting very strange. Can you come over now?"

"Now? Well, if the lady means that much to you sir, then I guess I should be able to check her."

"She does NOT mean that much to me, huh. Hello, what, hello?" The other line went dead.

_Crack._

"Is it this lady over here on the couch? Why, I've got to add that you, sir have a very good taste when it comes to women. You've got all the good ones. Of course with a face like yours, one can hardly..."

"Mochair, get to work." Draco said crossly. 'Note to self: Get mother to fire him.'

The healer bowed slightly and kneeled on the carpet beneath Hermione. He was quite a peculiar man, but seeing him work convinced Draco of the reason he was still their healer. He busily peered into her eye, checked her breathing, and took a look into her mouth. In just a few minutes, he stood up, still looking down at the girl.

"Well..." Draco started.

"Well, she's sick."

"I KNOW THAT SHE'S SICK. MY MOTHER IS NARCISSA MALFOY, YOU THINK SHE WON'T TEACH ME HOW TO DETERMINE IF SOMEONE WAS SICK OR NOT?" Draco felt himself losing it. However, Mochair, apparently used to his hormonal temper, he knew better than to speak back. Instead, he watched as Draco quickly tranquilized (I just love that word. If you notice, I use that word so much.) himself.

"Continue."

"Well, mister Malfoy, she is not just sick. You are witnessing a victim of the first symptoms **stress**."

"What? Can't it be just a cold or something?"

"No. Her throat is perfectly fine and her breathing shows no sign of heaviness. You mentioned her odd behavior, and she does seem to have a fever. Her eyes are far away. These are symptoms of stress."

"That- That's all? Just give her some time off and she'll be fine?"

"You wish, Mr. Malfoy. This is a very serious illness and 98% of the time leads to disfunctions with the brain."

Draco looked at him with a vacant countenance.

"Huh?"

"She'll go crazy." He simply replied.

Draco looked at the frail, resting body on his expensive sofa. Crazy. She was one of the best witches that Hogwarts have ever acknowledged, and as much as he hated to admit, but she was loads better than him. She couldn't go crazy now. She had an incredible future.

"Can you fix it? Maybe there's a cure."

Just an year ago, Draco would have looked at the girl on the couch and just mutter, "Stupid mudblood got what she deserved." However, he had softened up so much, enough to disgust himself. 'Stop it. You're acting like some idiotic moron. Toughen up!'

"Well, I do applaud you for calling me early. Fortunately for you, this is only the very beginning of stress. She may be one of the 2% who are cured. Unfortunately for you, we will have to take her to one of our wards for patients like your lady here, and have her treated by our top physicians. We could do that. But mind you, it does cost plenty."

"You know, Mochair, that money is no problem to the Malfoys. I'm surprised you even thought to question me about it."

"If it is what sir Malfoy thinks, it will be what I do. She will be gone for weeks, I suppose." Mochair added a sigh. "I suppose Mr. Malfoy should say his last goodbye to his fair lady?"

Malfoy gave a bit of a glare. "Please stop with all this 'My lady' nonsense. She's just my maid."

"Well, I don't recall having Mr. Malfoy call me for a checkup on his maid before." Mochair hinted signs of suspicions.

Malfoy waved his hand away. "Just go, Mochair."

"As you wish, sire." He took Hermione's body and left the Malfoy manor in a crack.

"Just go, Hermione." Malfoy kicked himself for the unexpected water in his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Draco?" Narcissa's high voice entered the silent hall.

"Yes mother?"

"Where is Hermione? I can't seem to find her. I just got mail for her."

Draco sighed. This was going to take a long time.

"Um... well," and he sat his shocked mother down on a chair as he began to spin her the story of Hermione's sickness. He edited his new feelings out as he explained about her illness called "STRESS."

"Well, Draco, I have to say that I am proud of you beyond imaginable. You have truly grown from an immature little boy, following his demanding father's words, to a young man with compassion and love." The teary Narcissa Malfoy embraced her son into a large hug.

"Er, thanks mom." Draco stuttered.

"See how good it feels to help someone?"

'I see how it feels to be soft and bendable.' He thought. 'How to be in...' He hated to admit it.

"Sleep well. Don't stay up too late, just because you don't have your maid here to nag to you go to sleep." She smiled weakly as she gave a kiss on his forehead and walked up the spiral staircase to her chamber.

'How to be in...' Draco thought. It had to come out sometime. He couldn't hide it. He was never like this. He was always cold and stern.

'How to be in...' Impossible. It couldn't be. But then again, there was no other explanation for his kindness.

'How to be in...' It was unbearable, yet so true. There was no hiding.

'How to be in...'

He said out loud. "**Love**."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sniff. Oh, my nose hurts so much from my Kleenex. Huh. They lied! They said it's extra soft!!!

So, tell me if you liked my chapter. Please? So it may have been a bit useless in some parts and I definitely repeated stuff too much, but, my brain isn't functioning properly. And I'm all stuffy and...Oh, I feel miserable. So some very good reviews just might make my day, like how all of you guys make my day everyday.

You have no idea how happy and thankful I am.

Thanks.

Youngwriter.


	11. Ronald and Hermione

Hey guys. I'm feeling a hundred million times better now, thanks to your awesome reviews. Yeah. I've been taking a bit of a break... and school started too. Ugh... SOME people are very hyper huh? Whoa, a bit too much coffee there...

Oh, and ants are raiding my house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thump.

"Ow."

Draco swore out loud as he fell from his ferocious sleep. He was now lying on the ground, and his limbs were sore. To make his day start off worse, an annoying ball was tapping his freshly cleaned windows.

"What the..."

He wiped his eyes and peered at this fir ball. It was... an owl? He slid his window up and let this hand-sized owl in. It was carrying a piece of parchment paper.

_Dearest Hermione._

_Why have you been avoiding us? Is something wrong? Please tell us, we miss you._

_Love,_

_Ron, Harry, and Ginny._

'Dumbasses.' Draco muttered as he tore the paper into tiny shreds. Then Draco's trademark smirk took over his handsome face. He opened up his desk drawer and snatched up his quill and ink.

Dear Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

You guys, stop doing this. I know you guys don't want me around. Stop trying. I'll go. I just want to put in that you guys really hurt me. Like really seriously. You know that you guys were the only friends that I actually really cared about. Just stop trying to get rid of me, okay? I'll leave. I'll leave sadly, but I'll go. Just remember I'm doing this to make you guys happier. Don't try anymore. You've got rid of me. Congratulations.

Your former friend,

Hermione.

P.S. Actually, I've been thinking, and I decided to not let go that easily. I'll still leave, but you DO know that I'm head girl?

Draco grinned as he sent his letter back to Weasley's galling owl.

"And tell them what morons they are." He told Pig.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Healer Mochair?" Draco aked.

"Good morning, sir." Draco gaped surprisingly at the bald man standing on his doorstep.

"What is it you want?"

"Well, I just came here to update you on Ms. Granger's health, but if you are that desperate to have me leave, I might as well..." Mochair spun around and took one step back.

"Wait!"

Mochair's freshly polished shoes froze in mid-air. "I thought so." He muttered happily as he walked permission less into the mansion.

"Ms. Granger is exceeding very well. Currently, she is getting her thoughts back in order and is slowly beginning to act like herself. She improved brilliantly and in fact, tomorrow, we will bring her back. However, there seems to be a problem..."

"Well...what is it?" Draco waited on him with his life.

Mochair frowned. 'It's never good when he frowns. Something is definitely wrong...' "She seems to..."

Bam!

Suddenly, there was a great bang in his fireplace.

"What the hell!" Draco jumped up. He looked up his recently dusted fireplace. "Who's there! Answer me!"

"Malfoy? Why the hell did you board this place up?"

Draco was sick of this voice already. He heard it every time he teased that dumb red-head.

"What do you want, Weasel?"

"I want Hermione! She's been avoiding us! And the letter! Ginny's hysterical! I need to see her right now!" The Weasel screamed from the fireplace.

Mochair's usually bright and clever face had 'confusion' written all over it. "Just a friend." Draco muttered.

"Granger is not here."

"What the hell did you do to her!"

"Actually, Mr. Weas..."

"Weasley! Who the bloody hell are you!"

Draco snickered. He knew of Mochair's serious dislike for strangers and profanity. He saw his face turn red.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I suppose that is not quite the way to speak to Miss Granger's healer? I am the one that has been spending my days curing Hermione Granger's illness."

"Huh?" Draco fell laughing.

"I knew you were dumb, but not this stupid, Weasel."

"What? Oh, whatever. Just get me Hermione! Please! And get me out!"

Mochair stepped up. "Sir, Miss Granger is not here."

There was silence in the fireplace.

Then, slowly, "Where...Is...She..."

Draco sighed. "Weasley, we told you. She has an illness. Just let it go. Forget it. Just go back."

"NO. I need Hermione."

"No you don't. Can you describe the little scene I experienced with your little girlfriend sucking your face out, and Pothead paying you for getting rid of her? Explain that? Huh? She's been locked up in her room for days, when she found out, and you expect me to let you talk to her after? Forget it. She's not even here."

There was more silence.

"You saw wrong." And with a crack, Ronald Weasley was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was only 5 AM and Draco Malfoy bolted out of bed. Hermione was coming back that day. She would only be here for a while, then, after they see how her behavior was, they would take her back for more treatment.

He nearly ran into the kitchen. He took out all the ingredients for soon to be breakfast. He began cutting the lettuce. He grinned as he remembered the neon-band aid incident.

When it was 9:00, there was a knocking on the door.

Draco sprinted with all his might to the door. He swung it open. There was Mochair.

"Sir, before Miss Granger comes in, I would like to tell you something I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday, due to the very rude disruption..."

"Yeah?" Draco was jumping up and down.

"Sir..."

The car door slammed shut behind the healer and Hermione Granger came out, wandering over to the house. She was dressed casually in a clean pink shirt and light blue jeans. She slowly made her way to Draco.

Hermione stopped. She stuck out her hand and smiled her sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finished... Well, almost. I have 2 more chapters and then Fin!

I'm sorry. I made this one too short and boring. But it's really sad, isn't it? Hermione lost her memory... But you'll see.

PPLLLEEEEEAAASSSE forgive me for the crappy chapter, I'll make it up like a... Yeah. I'll update soon. I promise. Teehee.

Toodles.

Youngwriter


	12. Waiting Once More

So...

Hey.

This is really truthfully (for me) getting boring. I swear. I'm going to end it okay? Okay.

The End.

Haha, just kidding. That'll be in the END of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I sort of forgot about this. Yeah. I don't own Harry and Hermione and Draco and Ron and stuff. The thAng is all mine though. Yeah...

Oh, and CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES LOTS OF MELODRAMA AND OVER DRAMATIC (means the same as melodrama) WRITING. You've been warned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mr. Malfoy, Don't worry. It's only temporary." Mochair tried to calm him. But he found that he couldn't. Hermione didn't remember him. HIS Hermione didn't remember him.

"Young Malfoy, it is only going to be while she uses the drug. We just had to erase the very bad memories, and huh, obviously, she's had some bad memories with you. Still, it just works as a painkiller, and as she begins to heal, she will begin to remember more and more."

"SHUT UP!" Draco was trying to breathe calmly on the sofa. He had been so ready to make an appearance but it was ruined. And Mochair didn't help. 'She hated me. The drug made her forget me. The damn drug made her forget me. She hated me. My memories, they've been piling up on her. It's my fault.'

"Mr. Malfoy, I will be taking my leave now. I'll come back tomorrow." Mochair said barely audibly as he left with a little bow.

"So, you said your name was Draco?" Hermione asked as she came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. Draco nodded weakly.

"Hey, what's that sad look on your face? Did something happen?"

Draco studied Hermione for a bit. 'Yes. You left, and came back not knowing who the bloody hell I am. Was I that horrible?'

"Nah, just a bit tired." He replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh! If you are tired, you should rest."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Oh. If you say so. Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about myself? What kind of person I was? What our relation was?"

"Well, Hermione... You were, let's say, the brightest witch of our times. Wait, you DO know that you are a witch right?" Draco questioned. 'It'll be sad if she didn't.'

"Of course! I didn't forget EVERYTHING... and I do remember getting really good grades and becoming prefect... But can you tell me some dark sides to myself? I don't remember that, I only remember the happy memories. Was I ever a bad person?"

"No. You were a really great person. However, your happiness was always, well, ruined by this school bully. He was so horrible, and he even made you cry a few times."

"Oh. Wow. He must have been really mean. Why did he pick on me though?"

"Well, he claimed that it was because you were a muggle. He called you all sorts of bad names such as 'mudblood,' and he was so cruel to you."

"Oh. Poor me."

"Yes, but you could tell, deep in his heart, he only pestered you because he liked you."

"Oh!!! Yes!" Hermione's smile gave a surge of energy to Draco.

"Yeah. Now, he feels really guilty about how he was, and he's suddenly realizing that he has these feelings for you. I guess once you regain your memory, you can decide whether to take his apology or not."

"Well, I guess I'll have you right? I mean, if he is brave enough to admit to his cruelty, he must really be sincerely sorry." Hermione sighed.

Draco looked intensely at her. "You would?"

"Yep. Of course!"

His eyes fell over. 'Thank GOD!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day went by so fast as Draco and Hermione talked and laughed for hours. They were like two old friends who were meeting after 50 years. Draco told her about some of the bad things she did and they exchanged snickers as she described her old happy memories about muggle life. Soon, they fell asleep, only to wake up the next day with a doorbell.

"Ah, that's probably my doctor. I guess it's time to go." Hermione yawned.

"Yeah..."

"Look Draco, I'll be back as soon as they tell me that I'm ready. Take really good care, and eat right, okay?" Hermione told him as she got ready to leave.

"Okay. Wait, Hermione!" He called out as she reached the door.

Draco froze. "See you." Hermione smiled and waved as she opened the door to the sunny day. 'See you.' He thought over and over in his head.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I'LL SEE YOU, THAT'S THE PROBLEM!!!" He yelled when he heard the motor of the car crashing. He fell onto the carpet and his eyes dropped. But then, all he could think of was how Hermione told him that she would forgive him.

But would she really do that once she remembered that it was actually him?

He found out just a week later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello mother." Draco called out as Narcissa came in.

"Hello, darling. Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry for the last minute notice, but I've just been called to go to France again. There's some emergency and they don't seem to live without me."

"Oh." Draco face fell as he thought of how lonely he would be without Hermione AND his mother.

"Oh Draco, I know you'll be very lonely, but I can't do anything about that, you know that right?"

"Yes, mother."

"I'm so sorry. I'll call you plenty, alright? Locomotor packed trunks!" 2 suitcases came flying into the room.

"Take good care, honey, I love you!" And she swiped a large kiss on her son's forehead as she rushed out the door.

"Oh great." Draco muttered as he plopped down on the couch again.

Darkness fell into the windows when the doorbell shattered the empty silence.

"Mother? Have you forgotten something..." Draco stopped abruptly when he saw Hermione and Mochair on the front doorstep.

"Sorry for the short notice, actually no notice, but we wanted to surprised you." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Does she..."

"She will, soon. Very soon. She's already remembered that she lived with you in the summer."

"Oh. That's quite an improvement." He was jumping all over inside.

"Draco! Oh, it's so great to see you!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran into the manor. "Hm... Same way as I remembered." Hermione giggled to herself.

Mochair lowered his voice. "She will remember soon, Mr.Malfoy, and whatever past you guys had, she'll remember. But now, she's as new as ever. She's all yours." Mochair winked. "Your best wishes sire." And he left.

"What the..." Draco pondered at that as he closed the door slowly.

"Hm...Draco, I want to do something fun now."

"Oh. How about a movie?" He walked over to his DVD and video collection shelf.

"Nah... Let's play a game."

"Um... Okay. How do you play?"

"Okay! So the point is to try to make the opponent say 'Forfeit!' And you can only use minor CHARMS on the opponent. No jinxes or hexes. It's really fun. Play with me please?" Hermione begged.

"Okay... Well, then, who starts?"

Hermione smiled. "Um... I DO!! Wingardium Leviosa!" And Draco felt himself rise to the ceiling.

"Ah!!! Get me down!"

Hermione cackled.

"Say the magic word!"

"Oh, that's how you play it, Granger?"

Hermione froze. Her face turned cold.

"Hermione?"

It was a few moments until her head jerked back up. "Nothing. Go on." She smiled faintly.

'She just remembered something. Something pretty bad...' Draco thought. "Circulo commando!" he cried. He heard a slight shriek as she was lifted off her feet into summersaults in the air. "Ah! Stop!"

He smiled. "Magic word?"

"Forfeit!" He let her down. She fell with a slight plop. She stayed on the ground, staring at the carpet. She didn't move.

"Hermione?" He muttered a counter spell that made him drop right beside Hermione. Her curly hair covered her face. "Hermione?" He heard a sniff. "Are you...crying? I'm sorry. Did the drop hurt?" Suddenly, she burst into tears. She buried her head into her knees and arms.

"Hermione?"

'Maybe she remembered everything.'

"Hermione."

She stood up and faced her back toward him. "I-I'm going to get some-something to eat." She tried to sound as normal as possible but her stuttering did not help.

'She remembers. Her memory came back.'

He grabbed her arm. He smiled. "This. This reminds me of something. Does it remind you of something?" There wasn't a peep from her side.

With effort, he twirled her around. Her face was covered with tears. He pulled gently on her arm and wrapped his sturdy arms around her.

"You forgive me, right?" Draco whispered. After minutes of torture, he felt her head nod. "And your friends?" It took even longer until her head moved up and down next to his.

"I love you, Hermione."

A waterfall of tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

He waited for her reply...

Fin

Unconditional Love (no doubt)

Talking bout the stuff that don't wear off

It don't fade

It'll last for all these crazy days

These crazy nights

Whether you wrong or you right

I'm a still love you

Still feel you

Still there for you

No matter what

You will always be in my heart

With unconditional love

Come listen to my truest thoughts, my truest feelings

All my peers doing years beyond drug dealing

How many caskets can we witness?

Before we see it's hard to live

This life without God, so we must ask forgiveness

Ask mama why God deserved to die

Witness the tears falling free from my eyes

Before she could reply

Though we were born without a silver spoon

My broken down TV, show cartoons in my living room (hey)

One day I hope to make it

A player in this game

Mama don't cry, long as we try

Maybe things change

Perhaps it's just a fantasy

A life where we don't need no welfare

Shit with our whole family

Maybe it's me that caused it

The fighting and the hurting

In my room crying cause I didn't want to be a burden

Watch mama open up her arms to hugging

And I ain't worried bout a damn thing, with unconditionl love

In this game the lesson's in your eyes to see

Though things change, the future's still inside of me

We must remember that tomorrow comes after the dark

So you will always be in my heart, with unconditional love

Just got the message you've been calling all week

Been out here hustling on these streets, ain't had a chance to speak

But you know, with you and me it's on G

We could never be enemies, cause you been such a good friend to me

Where would I be without my dogs?

No wonder why when times get hard

Cause it ain't easy being who we are

Driven by my ambitions, desire higher positions

So I proceed to make Gs, eternally in my mission

Is to be more than just a rap musician

The elevation of today's generation

If could make 'em listen

Prison ain't what we need, no longer stuck in greed

Time to play and strategize, my family's gotta eat

When we make something out of nothing

No pleasure in the suffering, neighborhood would be good

If they could cut out all the busting

The liquor and the weed the cussing

Sending love out to my block

The struggle never stops (unconditional love)

[Chorus]

I'll probably never understand ya ways

With everyday I swear I hear ya

Trying to change your ways while getting paid at the same time

Just had a baby with the same eyes

Something inside, please let me die these are strange times

How come I never made it?

Maybe it's the way the played it in my heart

I knew one day I gotta be a star

My hopes and all my wishes

So many vivid pictures and all the currency

I'll never even get to see

This fast life soon shatter us

Cause after all the lights and screams

Nothing but my dreams matter

Hoping for better days

Maybe a peaceful night, baby don't cry

Cause everything gonna be alright

Just lay your head on my shoulder

Don't worry bout a thing baby

Girl I'm a soldier (huh)

Never treated me bad, no matter who I was

You still came with that, unconditional love

-2Pac

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh! I finished! And, I left you hanging! And I finished it! No more guys! Sorry! Don't hate me! But I'm done guys. No more chapters now.

I'll have an A/N in couple days, thanking each person who ever reviewed this story. Individually. Yes. But no more. No epilogue. No more chapters.

Otherwise, thanks for reading

**My Lovely Maid**

Toodles for now!

YOUNGWRITER


	13. To all my reviewers Thank you

Okay guys. NO, this is not another chapter. It's all my 'thank you's and stuff. Some of you were really mad. All I've got to say is: Use your imagination. Make up your own ending.

Oh. Sorry that I put it all together. It might be hard to find your name, but please try!!

And I might have repeated someone. Well then, you are extra special. And I lost some too. Sorry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

me(): you know what???

Thanks. I really needed the criticism.

Sugarplum: aW...sorry.

S.F. Gustafuson Yeah. Thanks for that. Maybe I'll fix it later. But I was just really excited to

get it over with it.

fionger Erupt...Yes... And EXACTLY. I just wanted the READER to make up their OWN ending.

And It'll be cool if someone made a sequel to mine. Haha. That's cool.

XXXpinkkitty5467: No! Don't kill me!

TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive : Oh my gosh. Thanks so much for all your reviews. They really made me smile... ï 


End file.
